El Diario de Jesse St James
by kchito2
Summary: Mi visión sobre cómo Jesse St. James conoce a Rachel y a los chicos de New Directions, por medio de su Diario, transformando sus objetivos, principalmente, por influencia de ella
1. Chapter 1

**El Diario de Jesse St. James**

**PRIMER LIBRO**

**Capítulo 1º**

**Impresiones**

**Anotación 1**

Abro esta sección especial en mi diario, recomendado por mi terapista de arte, debido a los acontecimientos que siento que me van a cambiar la vida de alguna forma.

Lo cierto es que el viernes me llamó la Srta. Shelby Corcorán a su oficina. Pensé que me iba a hablar sobre la nueva coreografía para las Regionales y me dice que tengo que trasladarme a _William McKinley High School_. Primero, pensé que me estaba castigando, pero he sido el más aplicado del grupo, por lo que descarté esa posibilidad; así, cuando le pregunté por qué, sólo me dijo que me hiciera amigo de una chica llamada Rachel Berry, que ella me daría todos los datos para contactarla. Le dije que yo era una persona de equipo y que no me parecía conveniente alejarme del grupo. Ella cerró la puerta de su oficina, lo cual me asustó un poco, pues pensé que quería seducirme. Me miró directamente a los ojos y me dijo que… ella era la madre de la tal Rachel. No me podía contar en esos momentos los detalles, pero me dijo que no la podía contactar directamente, si yo no le hacía el favor de hacer lo posible para que el encuentro fuera… "casual". Aún con dudas acepté y este es el motivo de empezar a escribir esta sección de mi Diario, pues presiento que va a ser una de las cosas más extrañas que me haya pasado en la vida.

**Anotación 2**

Acabo de regresar de _William McKinley High School_. No pensé que hubiera una escuela con tanto perdedor a su alrededor. Lo peor de todo, es que se creen buenos. New Directions, su coro, son un grupito de rechazados por los demás, que se creen lo máximo. Tienen algo que ellos catalogan deportistas, pero creo que el Gallo Claudio les gana es competitividad: Un equipo de fútbol que la única vez que ganaron un juego, fue por distraer a los contrarios con un baile y el más esmirriado de todos hizo la anotación. A pesar de todo, aplaudo su valentía. Un grupo de cheerios que no animan a nadie y sólo por su estricta entrenadora, han ganado competiciones estatales. Los profesores, parecen sacados de una serie de dibujos animados, pero los comprendo ante el poco espíritu de estudios que ronda en esa escuela. Pensaba que sería difícil entrar en ese medio, pero veo que, con mis grandes dotes de actuación, podré hacerme un lugar en esa escuela.

Aquí es donde se encuentra el motivo de mi anotación. Estaba investigando la zona, cuando vi a Rachel Berry. Es más baja que la Srta. Corcorán, tiene su misma nariz de Liza Minelli; no me deja de sorprender que en ese tamañito se encuentre alguien que, extrañamente, me perturba. Veo que tiene una actitud que no se encuentra en sus compañeros; sin embargo, es rechazada por estos. Su novio, actualmente se encuentra en el equipo de básquet y también en el Glee Club. Un gigantón medio torpe llamado Finn Hudson que se parece a Fido Dido, pero por lo que he visto, tiene unas actitudes de líder… y todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Tendré cuidado con él. Parece que han roto los dos, según me informé por una bella rubia algo despistada que pensaba que yo era hijo del profesor Schuester, quien es profesor de español y Director del Coro. Me da la impresión que es una persona honorable. Lo mismo no podría decir de otros profesores, como la entrenadora de las cheerios, Sue Sylvester y el Director Figgins, una persona religiosa, pero parece de carácter débil.

Hay otros chicos más que he visto del coro. Me parece particular uno de silla de ruedas. Esa parte melodramática, lamentablemente, no han explotado en este coro. Si yo fuera el capitán, ya me hubiera aprovechado de este poco vistoso, pero gran detalle.

Hay un par de imbéciles, las versiones humanas de Beavis and Butthead, que se llaman Azimio y Karofsky. Será fácil anularlos, pues deben tener el cerebro del tamaño de un maíz mordido.

Pero volviendo a Rachel, de ser cierto lo de su novio, será más fácil acercarme a ella. Lo único que no me gusta es que su forma de vestir se encuentra entre la de una abuelita querendona, la excentricidad de Lady Gaga y el cuerpo de Jessica Alba… ¡Esta chica parece que la vistiera un estilista de 3º Mundo! En fin, creo que por humanidad, le iré metiendo la idea de vestirse más adecuadamente a su edad; creo que es por eso que muchos de sus compañeros abusan de ella, pues si se dieran cuenta de su personalidad como yo lo he hecho, creo que mostrarían más respeto y aprecio por ella.

Lo que no me deja de cuadrar es la relación que tiene con su novio Finn… ¡Y es que son tan diferentes! Cierto, muchas veces eso alimenta el amor, pero en su caso, esa diferencia se va a hacer más notoria, pues él, como jugador de fútbol, ahora de básquet, sentirá cierta incomodidad por su novia atípica y ella, creo que lo ve a él como un reto, como un capricho, pues por las dotes dramáticas que tiene al hablar y comportarse, creo que hace que se encuentren en universos diferentes e irreconciliables.

Pero… ¿A qué vienen estas reflexiones? No Jesse. No me digas que te estás enamorando. Tú no puedes hacer eso. Recuerda que tu meta es la Universidad de California, así que todo lo demás es secundario; pero... ¡rayos! Esa Rachel es impresionante. Felizmente, veo más allá de la forma de vestir o de su temperamento especial… pero… ¿No será acaso lo que ya había dejado de buscar?

No hay duda: Va a ser una etapa extraña de mi vida.

**FIN DEL 1º CAPÍTULO**

****Impresiones****


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Capítulo**

**Haciendo los primeros contactos**

**Anotación 1. Informes a Shelby**

Rachel vino vestida con una ropa que parecía la abuelita de Piolín ¡Santo Dios! Esa muchacha tiene una voz de oro, pero una manera de vestir a lo "Pequeña Lulu". De hecho, tiene el vestuario y el peinado. Ahora sí, estoy decidido a que, cuando hagamos contacto, sugerirle suave, pero firmemente, un radical cambio de vestuario.

Ayer le rendí mi primer informe a Shelby. Me preguntó si había contactado a Rachel y le contesté que todavía no y le conté todas las averiguaciones que había hecho en la escuela. No sé por qué pidió más informes sobre el Director del Coro, el profesor William Schuester. Parece que le impactó su forma de animar a los muchachos. Lo que pasa es que aquí en Vocal Adrenaline somos diferentes. El coro es de lo mejor que tienen en Carmel High School. Muchos se pelean por entrar porque les da status, para lo cual tienen que pasar por una rigurosa selección. Los otros organismos donde somos los campeones estatales, obviamente nos apoyan, pues saben que lo importante es triunfar como grupo; por eso, Carmel High School tiene un nombre ganado a nivel estatal y tratamos de mantenerlo así.

Por eso, la profesora Shelby se interesó, pues el profesor Schuester debe ser una persona valiente, ya que no sólo debe batallar con una escuela poco interesada en ellos, sino que debe levantar la moral de un coro de perdedores. Le conté cómo fue que ganaron las locales, a pesar de la poca preparación y problemas y me dijo que había que tener cuidado, pues obviamente, estos muchachos tenían tres cosas importantes que ella siempre ha valorado: Talento, un motivador sacrificado y simpatía del público. Shelby dijo que eso podía inclinar la balanza hacia ellos, pues de nuestra parte, nos identificamos por nuestro trabajo. Fue allí que aproveché para decirle mi impresión de Rachel, lo cual la emocionó un poco y le dije que me acercaría a ella en un plan a largo plazo, pues quería entrar con el tiempo a New Directions, ya que me dio curiosidad su forma de trabajo. Shelby lo aprobó, pero me dijo que no olvidara que yo era un soldado de Vocal Adrenaline. Nos despedimos, pero por alguna extraña razón, me dio la impresión que ella tenía un interés extra en el profesor Schuester.

**Anotación 2. Tanteando el terreno**

No pude ver a New Directions, pues no deseaba que todavía se fijaran en mí. Sólo escuché que cantaba Rachel y los demás parecían estar en una fiesta. ¡Qué voz y entrega!... Debo concentrarme, pues tengo un trabajo que hacer; pero no puedo dejar de pensar que esa voz no sólo es privilegiada, sino que es apasionada… De verdad, con mi educado oído musical, no puedo dejar de resaltar las bondades de una voz como la suya. Hicieron bien en ponerla de capitana, aunque los tontos de sus compañeros lo hicieron para salir del paso.

Hoy día vi a Rachel que pasó con un vestido rojo con cuadros blancos y medias blancas. Parecía una bandera de esos países eslavos ex-comunistas. La vi triste. Parecía que había llorado. Atrás de ella, vi al chico de silla de ruedas acompañado por una chica asiática que comentaban el dolor por el cual Rachel había cantado la canción Gives you hell y decían que el profesor Schuester se había molestado con ellos, ya que se acercaban las Regionales. Algo, de hecho, pasó en esa reunión y debo enterarme qué. Afortunadamente, pasaba por ahí la singular rubia con la cual me encontré el otro día.

Ya me decidí. Utilizaré a la rubia despistada que me dijo que se llamaba Brittany, pues sigue creyendo que yo soy el hijo del Profesor Schuester. Lo que pasa es que él es parecido a mí; por lo menos, la dejaré con la duda. Le pregunté sobre la pareja líder y confirmé que habían roto y algo que me llamó la atención, es que dijo que ella y su amiga Santana saldrían con Finn… No me puedo quitar esa idea de la cabeza.

Con lo que me contó Brittany, vi que sería más fácil acercarme a Rachel, pues no tendría problemas de celos. Cuando me enteré balbuceé _"Es el fin"_ y Brittany me preguntó: "¿_Qué les pasa a los delfines?_" y por hacerle una broma, le dije que _"Los delfines son tiburones gay"_ y ella me contestó: _"¡Ah! ¡No lo sabía!" _ Yo la miré y por alguna extraña razón, creo que lo tomó en serio. En fin, eso no es importante por el momento. Por Brittany me enteré de varias cosas del coro, quién está con quién y cómo es la organización. Corrijo. La desorganización del coro. Nos despedimos, pues vi de reojo que Rachel salía de la escuela y quería saber a dónde.

El siguiente paso será acercarme a Rachel… ¡Qué suerte! Vi que se le cayó un papel, el cual recogí inmediatamente. En él, había un corazón garabateado y tachado con las iniciales _"R y F"_ y más abajo decía "_Canción para el número de 'Hello'. Tendré que buscar en la Biblioteca Pública de Lima, Ohio"_

Ese es el lugar designado. Estaré preparado para mi entrada triunfal con lo que mejor sé hacer: _"Cantar"_. Va a ser mi carta de presentación con Rachel, como que fuera casual nuestro encuentro.

Rachel Barbra Berry, prepárate para conocerme.

**FIN DEL 2º CAPÍTULO**

**Haciendo los primeros contactos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Glee pertenece a la Fox y a sus creadores Murphy, Falchuk y Brennan. Este fic está basado en el personaje de Jesse, el único que está verdaderamente a la altura de Rachel Berry, pues son almas gemelas. Ojalá algún día sus creadores se den cuenta de la importancia del personaje que crearon :)_

**3º Capítulo**

**Hello!**

**Anotación 1. La advertencia de Shelby**

Según lo que me comentó "B", pues así la llamo a Brittany, ya que gracias a ella estoy obteniendo buena información, Finn Hudson quiere afianzar su carrera como estrella de rock; pero… ¿Dejar abandonada así a una mujer como Rachel? Me gusta llamar a Brittany "B". Gracias al seminario al que asistí sobre la serie CSI, me sirvió para saber recopilar evidencias; así, el papel que decía que Rachel iría a la Biblioteca Pública, en segundo lugar, que la canción tiene que ser sobre Hello; en tercer lugar, su relación resquebrajada con Finn Hudson y en cuarto lugar, averiguar cómo es la personalidad de Rachel y cuáles son sus metas.

Toda la información recopilada la puse en un cuadro sinóptico, la analicé, escogí el momento y la hora para encontrarme con Rachel, pues aprendí su rutina de hábitos de lectura. Ensayé el piano de cola que tengo en mi casa, ya que tengo una Biblioteca con cientos de partituras de música de todos los tipos y tiempos.

Ahora, me dirijo a la oficina de Shelby. Me voy acercando despacio, pensando qué le voy a decir. De repente, escucho una voz conocida. Es Rachel cantando hermosamente Don't rain on my parade. Me perturbo. Qué maravillosa interpretación. Es Shelby, parada frente a un TV mirando a Rachel en las competiciones locales. Está con la mano derecha puesta en su mentón y suspira. Acerca la mano izquierda a la pantalla y la toca. Veo que sus ojos se le iluminan. Es un bello momento que no quisiera interrumpir, pero el tiempo apremia y aclaro la garganta. La profesora Shelby voltea un momento el rostro y me dice: –_Pasa Jesse. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Esta muchacha tiene potencial. Lástima que no esté en Vocal Adrenaline. Hay que tener cuidado con ella. Será una rival fuerte para nosotros… ¿Alguna cosa?_ – Le cuento mis averiguaciones y proyecciones y ella me dice que no olvide que la razón principal para contactar a Rachel es porque ella es su madre y quiere conocerla, aunque legalmente es difícil hasta su mayoría de edad, pero como quiere salir de Ohio, apura las cosas. Le cuento que mi plan es irme acercando poco a poco a ella e inscribirme en McKinley High School y ella me dice si no es exagerado, a lo cual respondo que no, ya que los pasos han sido previamente estudiados.

En el fondo, me da curiosidad Rachel. Será un reto para mí ejercicio de actuación, aunque no puedo negar que hay algo extraño en ella que me atrae. Lógicamente no es su ropa; bueno, eso también me intriga, pero se lo peguntaré en su momento, pues una diva como ella debería vestir como la reina que es; pero… ¿Qué hacía Finn Hudson al respecto? ¡Verdad! Me olvidaba que es un jugador de futbol y ellos tienen un sentido de la moda semejante a un cocinero de Delicatesen. En fin, la Srta., Corcoran aprobó mi plan, pero me advirtió que no me olvide de la finalidad de acercarme a Rachel.

**Anotación 2. Hola Rachel, yo soy Jesse**

Todo está preparado. Me paro en una esquina del la sección de música de la Biblioteca y le pagué a los músicos para que estén preparados.

¡Por fin! Entró Rachel. Tomó en sus manos la partitura de Hello de Lionel Richie que estratégicamente coloqué allí.

Me acerco rápido, pero en silencio a ella y bajando delicadamente la partitura, le digo: _– ¿Lionel Richie?_ _Uno de mis favoritos– _Al mencionar mi nombre, lo afirmo y le digo que ella era Rachel Berry, que escuché su interpretación pésima de Barbra, pero reconocía su potencial y que por ganar 4 veces el campeonato nacional, ese sería el año de la victoria, pues me esperaba una pequeña escuela llamada Universidad de California, obviamente en California. Mientras decía eso, Rachel me seguía con la mirada. Ante ella, debo ser un dios olímpico, ya que hasta mis bromas la dejaban embobada. La invito a cantar Hello.

Yo no se lo diré, pero me provocaba dejar de cantar con tal de escucharla a ella. Su voz es suave y potente a la vez; firme y al mismo tiempo delicada. Terminamos, nos aplauden lógicamente… ¿Y cómo no iba a ser? Siempre provoco eso y le digo: _–Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo. ¿Qué te parece el viernes por la noche? –_

Ella me devuelve una sonrisa y la veo alejarse… pero extrañamente, no estoy contento. Sentir su voz y su perfume… me perturbó. ¿Qué pasa contigo Jesse St. James? Debes apegarte al plan. Tu futuro importa sobre todo lo demás.

**FIN DEL 3º CAPÍTULO**

**Hello!**

_Agradezco los amables comentarios que están haciendo a este fic y el próximo capítulo va a estar lleno de romanticismo y dudas, pues Jesse se empieza a confrontar con sus propias ideas. Gracias por leer este fic :)_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: ****_Glee pertenece a la Fox y a sus creadores Murphy, Falchuk y Brennan. Este fic está basado en el personaje de Jesse, el único que está verdaderamente a la altura de Rachel Berry, pues son almas gemelas. Ojalá algún día sus creadores se den cuenta de la importancia del personaje que crearon :)_

**4º Capítulo**

**Un viernes, un chico y una chica bajo las estrellas**

Pasa muchas veces en la vida. Un chico conoce a una chica y pasa algo no pensado que… cambia la vida de los dos.

No sabía qué escribir. Incluso no sabía qué debía escribir. Rachel Berry… No es otra chica más… Ella… es especial. No me había sentido así desde que era niño y descubrí que no todas las obras de Shakespeare habían sido famosas.

Después que nos separamos de la Biblioteca, llamé por el celular a Shelby para contarle que Rachel y yo, habíamos hecho contacto. Se mostraba contenta y me pidió ser informada.

Todo el viernes, me dediqué a preparar el escenario. A Rachel la tenía en marcado rápido y la cité a un pequeño restaurante algo sobrio, pero que tiene un karaoke. Tuve que soltar algunos billetes para convertirlo en privado.

Esperaba a Rachel ensayando qué le debía decir y cómo ganarme su confianza. Había separado la canción que escuché en la película Eclipse cuando la fui a ver con una chica que me interesaba. Terminé con ella porque cuando me besaba, me decía _"Mi Rob"_ y yo odio las comparaciones; soy único.

Ya era la hora… y contrario a otras chicas que he conocido, vi a Rachel en la entrada del restaurante a la hora convenida. Llevaba una especie de suéter negro ceñido al cuerpo y una falda de cuadritos entre marrón, rojo y amarillo. Tenía el cabello suelto y cuando me miró, me sonrió… Extrañamente, me puse nervioso, pues al verla parada en la puerta… me pareció que brillaba ¿Qué pasa conmigo? De verdad, me agradó cómo estaba, a pesar que mayormente no me gusta su forma de vestir, pero la actitud que tenía… no es de las chicas de su edad.

Se sentó junto a mí, algo nerviosa, pero decidida. Le pregunté sobre su vida, su familia y sus ideales; en parte, pues quería ir, a lo lejos, preparando el camino para Shelby. Me pareció tan interesante lo que decía; me contó también lo de Finn. Ella se mostraba triste, pues me decía que se agotó demostrándole a Finn cómo le interesaba y le sale con que él primero quería ser un rock star, lo cual, por supuesto, ella sabía que era una salida no tan inteligente, pero comprensible, pues ella era muy exigente y quizás Finn no estaba a la altura, ya que a veces se comportaba como un niño; sin embargo, yo oía, pero no escuchaba. Su perfume, su sonrisa, su forma tan decidida de hablar. No es una chica más. Ella no lo sabe, pero tiene mucho de Shelby.

¡Rayos! Las horas pasaron volando y la noche había llegado a su punto máximo. La invité al karaoke y ella aceptó. El lugar escogido por mí es especial. Tiene vidrios en el techo que hacen ver el hermoso cielo de Ohio. Cuando Rachel entró, la miré de reojo y no evité sentirme contento, pues su expresión era de asombro y ese día el cielo estaba particularmente despejado, pues el clima de Ohio es muchas veces cambiante. Hasta el cielo colaboraba conmigo.

Le dije que cantar era parte de mi vida y que algún día quisiera hacerlo de manera profesional, pero no en el mundo del disco, sino en la actuación, que era otra de mis grandes pasiones: Quizás llegar a Broadway. Rachel se rió, pues me dijo que ese era su sueño principal. Yo no sabía qué decir. Las chicas de su edad, sólo piensan en chicos de su edad. Rachel tenía un camino que no es común, pues el arte siempre va en último lugar, pero Rachel, cuando hablaba de eso, tenía un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

Encendí el karaoke y pasó algo maravilloso. En ese momento, se producía una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Fue en ese momento que cantamos _Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever) de Muse:_

I was searching you were on a mission  
>Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision<br>I have nothing left to lose  
>You took your time to choose<br>Then we told each other with no trace of fear that

Our love would be forever  
>And if we die, we die together<br>Will I, I said never  
>Cause our love would be forever<p>

The world is broken, halos fail to glisten  
>We try to make a difference but no one wants to listen<br>Hail the preachers, fake and proud  
>Their doctrines will be cloud<br>Then they'll dissipate like snowflakes in an ocean

Love is forever and we'll die  
>We'll die together<br>Will I, I said never  
>Cause our love, could be forever<p>

Now I've got nothing left to lose  
>You take your side to choose<br>I can tell you now without a trace of fear

That my love will be forever  
>And well die, we'll die together<br>Will I, I will never  
>Cause our love will be forever.<p>

**(Traducción)**

Estuve buscándote en una misión  
>Entonces nuestros corazones<br>Se combinaron como  
>Un choque de estrellas de neutrones<br>No tengo nada que perder  
>Te tomaste tu tiempo para elegir<br>Luego nos dijimos el uno al otro sin un rastro de miedo.

Que nuestro amor seria para siempre  
>Y que si moríamos, moriríamos juntos<br>Yo, yo nunca quise decirlo  
>Porque nuestro amor sería para siempre<p>

El mundo se deshace  
>Las aureolas ya no brillan<br>Intentamos hacer una diferencia  
>Pero nadie quiere escucharnos<br>Los gritos de los predicadores,  
>Sus doctrinas se hacen nube<br>Entonces se disiparán como copos de nieve en un océano

Que nuestro amor seria para siempre  
>Y que si moríamos, moriríamos juntos<br>Bueno yo, nunca dije  
>Porque nuestro amor, sería para siempre<p>

Ahora, no tengo nada que perder  
>Tomate tu tiempo para elegir<br>Puedo decirte sin rastro alguno de miedo

Que mi amor seria para siempre  
>Y que si moríamos, moriríamos juntos<br>Yo, yo nunca quise decirlo  
>Porque nuestro amor sería para siempre<p>

Con los acordes finales del piano, me acerqué mucho a Rachel. Confieso que no sé qué me impulsaba. Ella se alejaba un poco de mí y mientras seguían cayendo las estrellas fugaces, de repente se paró, me encaró, me miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión de mezcla entre culpa y aceptación y no rechazó mi beso. Ella era tan tierna y sus labios me sabían a miel y cerezas ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Este no es el plan ¿Por qué tiemblo con ella? Ya no soy un chiquillo. Yo soy Jesse St. James y esta chica me ha hecho sentir algo diferente, pero siempre me enseñaron en actuación que debía controlar mis sentimientos; sin embargo, estaba… ¿Confundido? No sé si esa será la palabra. Todo quedó en silencio y sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Solté a Rachel y le dije: –_Rachel ¿Quieres que salgamos?_ – Y ella me respondió: –_Jesse, sabes que he tenido novio y no fue agradable lo que pasó. Estoy confundida, pero hay algo en ti que no puedo explicar y me hace sentir bien_– Le dije: –_Mira, Rachel, no creas que yo no me siento así. Eres diferente a otras chicas que conozco. Primera vez que veo una que no tiene sueños tontos de muchachos como Kent o ellas se imaginan como Barbie o peor todavía, que piensen que yo soy su Edward o su Harry Potter. Yo soy Jesse y soy único_– Rachel sonrió divinamente y dijo: –_Eso es a lo que me refería. Mira Jesse, yo no he tenido experiencia con chicos, pero ya te lo dije, algo me hace confiar en ti_– Le dije nuevamente: –_Muy bien Rachel, no te voy a presionar. Cuando digo salir es… conocernos, ver a dónde conduce esto… Mira el cielo: Somos como esas estrellas. Cada una es única y sólo caen las débiles_– Al decir esto, ahora ella me dio un dulce beso que me perturbó. Luego apoyó delicadamente la cabeza sobre mi pecho y así estuvo unos momentos pensando, luego suspiró y añadió: –_Acepto_–

Conversamos todavía algunos momentos, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, pues se estaba haciendo tarde. La acompañé a su casa mientras charlábamos alegremente sobre presentaciones en Broadway como Aladdin o Cats. Aquí nos reímos de maravilla, cantando alguna canción de la producción e imitando a los personajes. En la puerta, me dio un rápido beso, sonrió y se despidió.

En todo el camino, me preguntaba ¿Qué he hecho? Fue como un sueño incontrolable, del cual no podía despertar. Ese NO era el plan. Cuando llegara el sábado, pediría una reunión con Shelby para decirle que no continuaría con esto, pues no me hallaba cómodo con esta representación y que buscara otra persona para hacerlo.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de mi casa, Shelby estaba parada allía y me preguntó cómo me había ido. Le respondí con evasivas, pero en el fondo le dije a verdad, pues me gané la confianza de Rachel, que era la parte principal del plan; le conté que me explicó lo de su familia, sus sueños y preocupaciones. Shelby se mostraba interesada y por momento sonreía; pero lo que me hizo dar calosfríos, fue lo que dijo al final: –_Buen trabajo, Jesse; continúa así, ya que has desarrollado impecablemente tu plan_–

Cuando vi a Shelby alejarse de mi puerta, me provocaba gritar que no fue todo, que no quería seguir, que no quería arruinar la vida de Rachel, pues ella… me hizo sentir algo… pero no pude. Me sentí como un cobarde, un aprovechador, un mentiroso… pero a pesar de esta confusión de sentimientos, mis palabras habían sido sinceras y salieron de mí sin que yo lo pueda controlar. Yo, Jesse St. James, el tipo que se consideraba seguro con todo lo que hacía.

Rachel me había desarmado y ahora tengo que cuestionar toda mi participación en esto. Cuando empecé a escribir este Diario, sabía que iba a ser un año extraño; pero no a ese nivel. El chico conoció a la chica un día viernes bajo las estrellas… y sintió por primera vez que era una verdadera estrella junto con ella.

**FIN DEL 4º CAPÍTULO**

****Un viernes, un chico y una chica bajo las estrellas****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lamento mucho haberme demorado en subir este capítulo, pero estuve irregularmente con ocupaciones. Agradezco sus amables comentarios y espero que este capítulo también les guste. Jesse se va a seguir cuestionando y llegando a situaciones límite, que desarrollaré en los siguientes capítulos. Hasta la próxima entrega y espero no tardar mucho en la próxima y de antemano, les agradezco sus comentarios :)<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: ****_Glee pertenece a la Fox y a sus creadores Murphy, Falchuk y Brennan. Este fic está basado en el personaje de Jesse, el único que está verdaderamente a la altura de Rachel Berry, pues son almas gemelas. Ojalá algún día sus creadores se den cuenta de la importancia del personaje que crearon :)_

**5º Capítulo**

**Encuentro con el amor, con Rachel y con Finn**

**Anotación 1. Rachel no es como las demás chicas**

OK. Tengo algo parecido a lo que los demás seres humanos llaman "confusión". Empecé este plan con Rachel Berry como un ensayo de actuación. No podía faltarle a Shelby, pues es una gran maestra y mi beca a la Universidad de California también depende de esto. Nada me podía fallar, pues normalmente, soy desapasionado con las mujeres; es decir, por supuesto que he tenido intimidad con chicas, pero no ha pasado de ser un mero ejercicio de masculinidad y no tengo tiempo de enamorarme. Además, las chicas con las que he estado, quieren ver en mí a su Kent. A su Rob o Edward, a su Daniel o Harry Potter y ahora peor, me quieren ver como Ian Somerhalder, el Damon de Vampire Diaries (Aunque mejor papel hizo en Lost, donde lo mataron) o Jared Padalecky, el Sam Winchester de Supernatural o peor todavía, el "cara de nostálgico" de Tom Welling, el Superman novato de Smallville. Ese tipo debería de sonreír más. Yo soy Jesse St. James y no me gusta que me confundan. Esas chicas tendrán que madurar algún día.

A pesar de todo, Rachel… no sé qué pensar de ella.

Gracias a "B" que sigue insistiéndome en que le cuente sobre mi "papá Will", me pude enterar que Rachel había tenido dificultades con sus compañeros Mercedes y Kurt a causa de estar saliendo; entonces, decidí apurarme para que el asunto no se me vaya de las manos. Como averigüé sus gustos, le conseguí entradas para ver el concierto de los Wiggles, aquél grupo australiano, parecido a Hi 5 o LazyTown. Rachel se alegró mucho. Fue vestida como la otra vez cuando nos encontramos en el Restaurante. Luego, fuimos al pinball donde Rachel ganó un osito cariñoso que me regaló.

A Rachel la vi tan contenta, así que aproveché la oportunidad, la miré a los ojos y le pregunté: _Rachel ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita y talentosa como tú, no viste conforme a chicas de su edad?_ Ella me respondió: _Es que yo soy Rachel Berry; valgo por mí misma; no por lo que visto_. Lo que dijo, no lo podré olvidar. Es que es tan niña y tan mujer a la vez; pero lo que sucedió después… no sé cómo describirlo. Sentí que "debía" estar con ella, como ya ha sucedido con otras chicas. Sus padres no estaban, así que me invitó a su habitación. Era "tan de ella". Expresaba lo que pensaba: Esta no es como otras chicas que conozco. Ella estaba volteada enseñándome sus fotos de diferentes edades en lo que ella llama "Mi muro del Éxito". Yo no escuchaba nada. Sólo veía su adorable espalda y ese cabello suelto… provocó reacciones en mí. Me acerqué poco a poco y la tomé por la cintura, mientras besaba su cuello. Ella se dio vuelta, suspiró y me dio un beso mientras temblaba. Pude sentir su calor y su entrega. Nos tumbamos en su cama y le insinué para hacerlo. Por supuesto, me preguntó si lo había hecho y yo dije que sí mientras la besaba; pero ella no y le dije que no sería problema, pero lo que me contestó me dejó más intrigado: _Para una chica si lo es_.

Lo que dijo Rachel fue como una descarga eléctrica. Me levanté de su cama y me despedí amable, seca y rápidamente. Adrede dejé el oso cariñoso que Rachel ganó para mí y cuando me fui, sentí su mirada de desesperación y preocupación. No me fui molesto. Disfracé de orgullo mi confusión. Hasta ese momento, no había encontrado una chica de su edad que sea tan inocente como ella, pero al mismo tiempo, más madura que, incluso, chicas mayores.

En estos momentos, no tengo tiempo para el amor, pero Rachel es una chica que no es para pasar el rato: Es para aprender de ella y ahora, no me puedo separar. En estos momentos, recuerdo esa canción de Foreigner, I want to know what love is, que expresa mis sentimientos:

Gotta take a little time  
>a little time to think thing over<br>I better read between the lines  
>in case I need it when I´m older<br>This mountain I must climb  
>feels like a world upon my shoulders<br>through the clouds I see love shine  
>it keeps me warm as life grows colder<p>

In my life,there´s been heartache and pain  
>I don´t know if I can face it again<br>can´t stop now, I´ve traveled so far  
>to change this lonely life<p>

I want to know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>I want to feel what love is  
>I know you can show me<p>

I´m gonna take a little time  
>a little time to look around me<br>I´ve got nowhere to hide  
>it looks like love has finally found me<p>

In my life, ther´s been heartache and pain...

I want to know what love is...

**(Traducción)**

Tendré que tomar un poco de tiempo  
>Un pequeño tiempo para pensarlo<br>Mejor leo entre líneas  
>En caso que le necesite cuando esté viejo<br>Esta montaña debo de escalar  
>Se siente como el mundo sobre mis hombros<br>A través de las nubes veo al amor brillar  
>Me mantiene cálido así mientras la vida se enfría<p>

En mi vida ha habido dolor en el corazón  
>Yo no sé si podré enfrentarlo de nuevo<br>No puedo detenerme ahora, he viajado muy lejos  
>Para cambiar esta vida solitaria<p>

Yo quiero saber qué es el amor  
>Quiero que me enseñes<br>Yo quiero sentir qué es el amor  
>Yo sé que me lo puedes enseñar<p>

Yo voy a tomar un pequeño tiempo  
>Un pequeño tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor<br>No hay lugar donde me pueda esconder  
>Parece como que el amor finalmente me ha encontrado<p>

En mi vida ha habido dolor en mi corazón...

Yo quiero saber qué es el amor ...

Definitivamente, regresaré a disculparme. Ahora a Rachel la respeto más como mujer, pues tiene unas reacciones que desbaratan cualquier práctica que haya tenido para controlar mis sentimientos. Si esto no es amor, es lo más parecido que he conocido.

**Anotación 2. Una noche de intimidad… o algo parecido**

Como sé que a Rachel le gusta la Bibliografía musical, la cité a la Biblioteca. Ella llegó con una actitud misteriosa y pronunció mi nombre; me escondí en la sección de Stephen Sondheim, pues quién mejor que él para expresar la ironía de los sentimientos y la honradez al expresarlos y dejé caer un libro. Rachel iba a hablar, pero la interrumpí y me disculpé, le hablçe de por qué elegí esa sección para citarla y le dije que ella se merecía un romance épico y para provocar mi sentimiento de arrepentimiento, le pregunté si todavía tenía el osito cariñoso que me regaló y me sonrió de una manera que sentí algo en el corazón. Parecido a lo que vi en la película El Grinch. Es decir, por asuntos artísticos, he tenido esos sentimientos, mas no por una mujer. Tengo que controlarme más.

A Rachel le dije que ya no insistiría; que esperaría a que ella esté lista; pero nuevamente, me sorprendió diciéndome que lo estaba. Nos abrazamos y pude sentir nuevamente su perfume, la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío y su respiración, aunque me hizo sentir cierta duda, sus brazos, sujetándome fuertemente, me convencieron que, a pesar de todo, quería hacerlo.

Otra noche en su casa. ¿Nervioso Jesse St. James? No sólo nervioso; también ansioso. Es como que por primera vez hiciera el amor con una chica. Las demás, sólo fueron un pasatiempo; no servían para más, ya que sólo eran ensayos y ellas también lo sabían, pues no querían establecer algo serio, sino cumplir una fantasía: Allí radica su inmadurez.

Yo sentía que para Rachel era diferente, pues no sólo se iba a hacer mujer, sino que quería demostrarme su compromiso de amor: He allí la diferencia y respeto esa convicción.

Quince minutos que estaba en el baño y Rachel no salía. Toqué la puerta y le dije que saliera para hablar o para cantar al respecto. Al salir, ella me dijo que no podía hacerlo, que era por su equipo, que no se vería bien que lo hiciera con la competencia, pues sería como acostarse con el enemigo. Por supuesto, la sorprendente Rachel Berry otra vez me agarró desprevenido. Esta vez, no me molesté: La admiré más.

¿Estoy enamorado? No lo sé, pues antes no me había pasado ¿Estoy ilusionado? Creo que sería mejor esa palabra. Quizás hasta fascinado y confundido, pues hasta ese momento, Jesse St. James se consideraba maduro, pero Rachel Berry había desarmado su seguridad.

Ahora, Rachel me atrae más. No sé hasta dónde llegará esto, pero siento la necesidad de seguir adelante. Por lo tanto, lo adecuo a mi plan inicial y haré uso de mi inscripción en McKinley High School.

**Anotación 3. Con Finn Hudson, frente a frente**

Después de inscribirme, lo primero que hice fue ir donde el Profesor Schuester, ya que gracias a "B" me pude enterar que necesitaban un miembro en el coro. Le presenté mi curriculum, el cual lo aceptó con gusto ¿Cómo me podría rechazar?

Cuando me presentó al coro, Finn se comportó como un energúmeno del paleolítico, diciendo que todo el mundo le quería hacer daño. Por supuesto que le aclaré que se deberían de alegrar, pues yo era una estrella y podría enseñarles mucho, pero Mercedes y Kurt no estaban de acuerdo y Brittany preguntó si yo era hijo de Mr. Schue; yo sonreí, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Hasta su amiga Santana dijo que era "Un espía". Casi acierta, aunque no sobre New Directions, sino sobre Rachel y la relación con su madre. Mr. Schue dijo que había revisado el papeleo y había hablado con mis padres que se encontraban en Bali, ya que yo me encuentro viviendo con un tío y que necesitaban por ley un miembro más y yo reunía las mejores características. Terminó la reunión y Mercedes y Kurt iban comentando y Finn salía malhumorado mascullando palabras.

Decidí retar a Finn en el estacionamiento para ajustar cuentas a las 5.00 pm. Es que ¿Qué va a hacer un ignorante jugador de futbol? Fácil le gano.

Estaban Finn y Rachel conversando y me acerqué, abracé a Rachel y le solté mi reto. Rachel abrió muchos los ojos y dijo: _No_. Él sólo me dijo que era bienvenido a New Directions y me estiró la mano diciendo que ya estaba cansado de ser la única voz masculina y me invitaba a un número que había preparado. Además, me dijo que haría lo posible para mantenerse alejado de mi chica. Yo le dije que bien, pues ella era especial.

Cuando conversamos, cambié completamente mi forma de pensar sobre él. Cierto, le falta preparación, pero se nota que ama la música y no es el bruto que yo pensaba que era; además, sentí tanta honorabilidad en sus formas, que ahora me tendré que cuidar más de él, pues revela sensibilidad y su razonamiento, aunque sencillo, no deja de ser correcto.

Estos días he aprendido que la gente es más que aquello que uno aprende por lo que dicen en las clases de actuación y control de sentimientos.

**FIN DEL 5º CAPÍTULO**

****Encuentro con el amor, con Rachel y con Finn****

_Agradezco profundamente sus comentarios al los capítulos de este fanfic. Espero que también les guste este capítulo y como siempre, espero sus amables palabras. Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic :)_


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer:****** _Glee pertenece a la Fox y a sus creadores Murphy, Falchuk y Brennan. Este fic está basado en el personaje de Jesse, el único que está verdaderamente a la altura de Rachel Berry, pues son almas gemelas. Ojalá algún día sus creadores se den cuenta de la importancia del personaje que crearon :)_

**6º Capítulo**

**Rachel me hace expresar en versos**

Después de una noche con un maravilloso cielo cubierto de estrellas, mientras paseaba con Rachel rumbo a su casa, llegué a la mía y no quise dejar este diario para escribir lo que me hizo sentir… no puedo ponerlo en simples palabras, así que lo haré en versos.

Esta noche, no es escribiré normalmente

sería imposible, lo aseguro

y es que Rachel, ya estás en mi mente

y en mí crece un sentimiento puro

Yo, Jesse, tan orgulloso

de mi talento e interpretación

no puedo evitarlo, es curioso

que esté ahora lleno de confusión

Siempre supe que el amor existía,

lo supe por mis clases de actuación

¿Pero enamorarme? ¡Quién lo diría!

para mí nueva es la situación

Me pidió tu madre que te contactara

y en base a eso, te conocí

me dijo que a ella le informara

de todo y de allí yo procedí

Lo planifiqué todo cuidadosamente.

Ninguna acción sin improvisación

¿Pero qué pensamiento tan demente

me impulsaría a tamaña ilusión?

Lo que siento por Rachel, es especial

por ninguna mujer yo lo sentí

y aunque al principio fue artificial

lo verdadero con ella, yo lo viví

Yo pensaba que no podía aprender,

que alguien me enseñara tanto;

sólo con Rachel yo pude ver

cómo el amor llega hasta cuánto

Es que Rachel es tan diferente

a cualquier chica de su edad

que no puedo evitar que mi mente

quede perturbada por su beldad

Las chicas a su edad son superficiales;

Rachel, en cambio, meta precisa

A su lado, las demás son simples mortales,

pero ella, una diosa que hipnotiza

¡Santo Dios! Ya estoy embobado

por Rachel… ¿Ella ya es mi amor?

Y es que, en verdad, no estoy acostumbrado

a amar y de allí viene mi temor

Rachel tiene ese no sé qué

que produce una luz celestial

y ya no me pregunto porqué,

ya que su amor me invade igual

Por momentos, estoy avergonzado

de mis deseos de hace unas semanas

y ahora, me siento forzado

a dejarme atrapar por el amor que emanas

El seguro Jesse ya no existe.

Tú con él acabaste sin dudarlo;

tengo por ti un sentimiento que persiste

y de ninguna manera quiero acabarlo

¿Qué me queda ahora?; Seguir con el proceso;

pero ya no, como quise al comienzo

y es que cada vez que yo te beso

debo reformular lo que yo pienso

¿Habrá futuro para esta relación?

Sólo creo que el tiempo lo dirá.

Ya que esta no fue mi misión,

o si ésta en verdad cambiará

Lo único que sé en este momento

que con Rachel siento lo que con nadie más

y aunque lo diga bajo juramento,

no sé si yo amaré así a alguien jamás

Sólo yo escribo este diario

que guarda mis pensamientos cariñosos;

pero de Rachel, es un devocionario

llenos de amor y recuerdos muy preciosos

Si al principio iba a ser un informe

o relato de alguna cosa que pasaba

no puedo negar ahora el enorme

sentimiento que por ella yo pensaba

Todo lo que yo aprendí en la vida,

ahora yo lo siento en realidad

ya no siento que mi alma esté dormida

sino que experimenta la verdad

Sólo Rachel pudo despertar aquello

que nadie había provocado más en mí

recién experimento que lo bello

nace y lo negativo muere en mí

Rachel, tengo tanto que agradecerte

que por ti manifiesto devoción

y de verdad, no quisiera yo perderte

y mantener por ti tanta emoción

Por fin SIENTO lo que antes practicaba. Rachel ya no es una misión: Es un compromiso que quiero asumir.

**FIN DEL 6º CAPÍTULO**

****Rachel me hace expresar en versos****

_****Siento haberme demorado un lapso de tiempo para publicar este capítulo. Estoy ajustando horarios, debido a una cuestión de horarios de trabajo que estoy reajustando, pero trataré de ser más regular y agradeciendo, de antemano, sus convenientes y generosos comentarios para este fanfic.****_

_****Nos veremos pronto en el siguiente capítulo :)****_


End file.
